The Change
by izumooichi
Summary: She was tired of being useless and weak during battles against Soul reapers, Hollows and Arrancar's. She wanted to prove that she can also fight as good as she can heal, but they never gave her the chance to..something inside her began to change after the rescue from Las Noches...
1. Chapter 1

_I will get stronger._

That's what she told herself.

_I will move on._

She chanted it like a mantra.

_I will forget you._

She studied hard and made sure that wouldn't fall behind so that no one noticed. They never noticed so she didn't have to try hard. All she had to do was show up, pretend to be normal, and fake being happy. No one never knew what she was really feeling and how she was slowly being eaten by the emptiness inside her, She had an abnormal ability and monstrous spiritual power that was hidden way deep when her, being suppressed by the uselessness she felt constantly.

After school she would go home and pretend to be busy until five then go and do some intense training with the only people she knew that would help her without asking to many questions about why she wants to do this. The Vizards helped her so far and id she'd ask they could help her some more. After the cold war between the soul society and Azien, she had been abandon and cast to the side like a rag doll once again. Orihime had enough of everyone leaving her behind so that they can get stronger and protect her. She didn't need protection she didn't want their protection unless she needed the help fighting.

They always that she was just a bubbly, happy-go-lucky innocent girl that never faced real struggle, death and lose. When times got hard they would push her to the side or tell her get out of the way and go home there's nothing you can do. But the worst would be that it made her feel like a burden and made her feel extremely useless. She wanted to prove them wrong and show that she can be of some use aiding in their battles on the front lines.

So Orihime made a request that they teach her and train her to hone and enhance her abilities. After training with them Orihime would go to Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin on Kidō, Hohō, Cero, Hakuda, Sonído, Senjū Kōten Taihō, Rikujōkōrō and many others that she had picked up from them. At the moment she was stronger than any high-ranking soul reapers with the exception of a few captains. When her business was done she would go home and relax her body thinking and sorting out all the stuff she made plans for the next day.

_**Time skip ( to lazy to write at the moment)**_

Morning came and it was time for Orihime to get up for another day of pretending and going to school. Grabbing her uniform she headed for the shower only taking ten minute's and changing clothes. Overs the months and almost a year she still had her unnatural auburn hair that went past her waist to the middle of her thighs, bangs longer and parted to both sides of her face. Instead of having her hairpins in her hair she asked if they could be changed into earrings since she didn't have to touch them to activate them every time they were in a fight against something. Big beautiful ash-gray eyes were still the same but had more determination and wisdom behind the, plus a hidden emotion that no one knew. All the baby fat was gone from her face and body leaving a more mature look to her.

But despite everything she still had her abnormal large chest that any women would kill for, and it seen that it grown some over the months. Once ready Orihime locked and began walking towards her school lost in her own thought not noticing that someone was calling out to her.

"Inoue!" _something's calling me._

"Inoue!" _no…not something. Someone's calling me.._

"**INOUE!" **she quickly turned around to see who was her but out of reflex, she grabbed the person's arm and twisted behind their back that she had been taught from her karate lessons with Tatsuki-chan.

"Ugh Inoue what the hell are you doing?!" said capture.

Giving a moment to take in everything that just transpired and realizing who it was she quickly let go of his arm and gave a confusing look.

"Kurosaki-kun what are you doing?"

She had hated adding 'kun' to his last name when she finally got over her crush and loved that only weighed her down then and crippled her as well.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing '? I've been calling out to you for the past fifteen minutes. You almost ran into a pole." He gave a solemn look.

She hated that look, it almost looked like he pitted her and she detested that. But she had to keep her mask up and tight so that no one would see her true colors or let her emotions accidentally slip out without her know.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm soo sorry Kurosaki-kun i-I didn't mean to do that, but why were you calling me?"

"Oh yea I was just coming to say good morning and how was it going"

"I'm doing fine Kurosaki-kun just thinking about the little blue aliens and red bean paste."

They continued walking to the school and class. The day went by as normal; everyone was going about their normal day. After classes was over Orihime would noticed that during the day Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Ishida, and Sado even Tatsuki-chan occasionally glanced at here from time to time. It was unnerving but Orihime got over it and ignored their glances. On her way home she my her way to the front door and unlocked it. She was happily greeted by two soul reapers that she actually wanted to avoid. There stood in the middle of the living room was Byakuya Kuchiki and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. They came very unexpected, it had caught her off guard but over time she learned to guard her reactions to things and built a personality of steel that was hard to crack and break even for her sometimes.

The silence was deafening between the three of them standing and observing each other. The months had done some good for the both seeing how Kuchiki and Hisugaya both looked different from the last time she saw them. ( don't feel like going into detail about how they look at the moment.) cautiously she decide to break the ice.

"Hello you two, what are you guys doing in here?" giving a small smile.

Neither of them spoke, so she continued.

"Would you two like some tea or-"

"We came on orders to watch you, cause we have suspicion that some unwanted activity has gone gone involving you miss Inoue."

Stunned she was but emotional and worried she wasn't.

Unnaturally she kept a calm smile that was colder the Kuchiki's glare or cold demeanor.

"Oh well…that's great to know. How long will you two be staying here?"

"Two weeks."

"I see…ok then if you would excuse me for a moment there's something in my room that I forgot to get." And with that she briskly walked to her room and gently closed the door. Letting out a sigh she masked he reiatsu then grabbed some things before jumping out the window and running to Urahara's shop to hide for the mean time.

* * *

**And scene..**

**Man** I'm** tired and done for the day.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I will get stronger._

That's what she told herself.

_I will move on._

She chanted it like a mantra.

_I will forget you._

* * *

Chapter 2

Heading for Urahara's, Orihime made sure that she wasn't being followed by the two captains at her apartment. Seeing that she was a safe distance away, she used shunpo the rest of the way like second nature to her and made it in record timing in front of the shop.

Knocking loud enough just for the occupants inside to hear her. Waiting for any signs of life to make its self-know, she went to knock again but before that the sliding door slide open and revealed a tired and doozy Urahara in front of her.

"Um.."

"Well..(yawns)..hello there miss Inoue..( yawns again)..what brings you here this late at night?"

"OH well, I-I was wondering if you had a.. spare room that I could stay in for the night and maybe..here and there during the week?" she stumbled a bit trying to keep up the façade until they got inside if she wasn't really able to lose the two watchdogs that she hoped she lost on the way here.

"Why of course we do but I would really like to know why you chose to come so late like this and why you wouldn't stay at your apartment." Giving her a more serious look that didn't match the way he spoke to her, trying to gauge her reaction. "But please come in and we can discuss about it some more if you like." Stepping to the side to let her through.

"Thank you Urahara-san, I'm really grateful and sorry about the inconvenience in timing." Walking in and taking off her shoes she waited for him to lead her into the back to talk about the upcoming matter at hand.

Showing her to the spare room that they had used when she was tired from their training then going back to the simi-living room, she started explain why she couldn't stay home and the people who appeared was the reasons she left and came here.

"So that's why you came here…huh"

"Yea it really was unexpected for them to show without warning or early noticed." Letting her face relax knowing that the man is known for holding many secrets and making his emotions really well. Urahara was the only person that Orihime can actually trust to let her emotions go and feel something now that she knew would never tell anyone. And if he did he would only do what he always do which was talk everything in riddles which most likely liked the person stun every time unless you were the topic of the subject and knew what he was doing and saying.

Seeing how she now was more relaxed he decide to press a tad bit further on the matter and how she will handle it.  
"So have you thought of a solution to your little dilemma?"

"Yes I will just say that something came up at Tatsuki-chan's house whiched caused me to stay the night there since it was already late."

"Do you think they will believe that Orihime?"

"I don't expect them to, but if they do then that would be one problem solved and giving me time to fix another."

'_Interesting. She has grown quiet well over the months and has progressed far too where it's like looking in a mirror.' _ He shudder slightly at the thought which was exciting cause he had always wonder about her powers and if she was going to enhance them in anyway way how.

"I will continue doing as I have done but making sure that I put in extra effort to keep up my appearance and reaching my goal."

"But why keep hiding it? Especially from the very people who can help you the most and support you through the thing?"

Then silence came.

"Cause they would only try to stop me saying that 'I'm only just a healer' and that I can only heal and saying that I would only just be getting in the way of things." The now rising anger can be heard from her voice.

"True but do you think that you are going about it the right way? I mean the soul society is already suspicious of you and thinks something is up. Do you think that you can keep them at bay while keeping up your appearance in front of your _**friends**_?"

She took a time to think about it and why he had stressed that one word so much.

"I will keep everything hidden and make sure that they lose interest in me."

Pausing, she thought some more.

"And you _**will **_help me conceal everything so that _**no one **_will ever hear or know about it until that day comes were everything will finally be revealed."

Shocked was displayed on his face even though his was shadowing the top part, Orihime could easily see the surprise that had just appeared moments ago before it disappeared. What got him the most was the calm tone and icy smile that was on her face when she had said that. It ran o small chill down his spine.

After a while getting lost in each other thoughts. Orihime decide it was time to get some rest, so she excused herself to go change and get some rest for the remaining night. Leaving Kisuke to his thoughts about what will be in store for him and everything else. '_Orihime Inoue. What are you really? How far will you take this? And how will the world react to what will unfold?" _Calling it a night he also retires to get some much-needed sleep while taking in all the new information that he had just been given.

Morning came with the sun rays beaming through the partly open curtain filling the room with its warm orange rays. Feeling the warm beam upon her face giving it that angelic glow with her hair flowing around her like a light auburn halo with curls. Shifting Orihime forced her body to get up and awake to a new day. She quickly changed clothes, brushed her hair, teeth then silently walking out at the break of dawn and shunpo her back to her apartment. Going through the window without alartign anyone, Orihime dumped her bag on her bed then grabbed her uniform for school to put on after her morning shower.

Twenty minutes later she came out somewhat happy but refreshed and ready for the day to unfold. Fixing a quick meal then jogging her way out the door to school before the two could even get up. She made it to her school earlier then expected until she felt the huge amounts of spiritual presser coming from above the school.

'_**Their here.'**_

* * *

**Chapter**** 3 will have Orihime personal battles and conflict between friends **

**please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK**** well I thought about the fight scene, but since it's just two hollows that really wouldn't be much of a fight seeing how shes' stronger than them so its kinda more like an interrogation on some info **

**don't own bleach or Orihime, kinda wish i did though * laughs * Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The pressure was heavy but not heavy enough to crush her or bring her to her knees and suffocate like when she was still weak. Taking the chance before anyone can arrive at the site, Orihime shunpo the fastest she could to the roof where the enemy was roaming at. Arriving at the roof bag lost in the flight of stairs and corridors, she slammed the door open and froze on spot. There stood two hollows at the end of the roof, waiting patiently for me to make the first move.

Letting out her spiritual pressure, Orihime easily immobilized the hollows of any sudden movement. "So would you mind explain why you two are here?" she asked raising her left arm in the air and creating a medium size dome around them from attempting escapes or outside intrusion.

_"And why would we tell you? Your nothing but a worthless and weak human girly" _said the fat and muscled hollow standing to the right next to the slightly built and tall one to the left.

"Cause if you don't then you'll both will have to die now. And that wouldn't be fair for me if you did since I'm in need of a bit of information." The reason being this is that, there have been an increase of hollows lately and it had concerned the soul society. But since it was nothing big they wouldn't interfere in the matter and just let Kurosaki handle the situation since he was the only substitute soul reaper there.

_"That doesn't explain why we would have to tell you. Just cause we can't move doesn't me we have to tell you anything, you stu-" _Before it could even finish what it was going to say, Orihime elegantly slashed through the hollow into pieces, revealing a glowing orange hue coming from here right hand that reached up her elbow.

The blade was summoned with little power needed in cases like this, since the task it's self was easy. Seeing that one was down, Orihime calmly stood next to the bulge lump of a hollow giving it a cold stare down.

"Now I'm going to ask one more time and if you don't answer it will be your last." The hollow nodded. "Good, now tell me everything you know about why more of you have shown up more recently?"

_"We're searching for the Queen to take back to Las Noches an-"  
_blood splattered some to the ground when it was trying to finish since her arm was in its throat.

"I will never return to a place like that again. After Kurosaki defeated Aizen and the others were eliminated, there is no point in going back to a place like that." Slicing it's head off and watching it denigrated into the wind, Orihime let her dome go having it dissolve into nothing again she. She continued speaking her thoughts out. "Going back would just be a bother…to troublesome."

Gathering her things Orihime the school bell broke the silence that hung in the air. Walking her way back to class before the second bell, she rudely interrupted a certain soul reaper she did not want to meet at the moment.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

He rushed to her and grabbed her shoulders but not tight enough to bruise. "Are you alright Inoue?!" shaking her a bit. "I'm f-fine Kurosaki-kun w-w-why wouldn't I be?" feeling her cheeks heat up slightly from the close proximity.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm positive, I'm just on guard of the little blue aliens trying to steal my red bean paste and sweet wasabi meat buns." She smiled as he cringed at the thought about the food combination. Letting go of her they walked into class and through the door. Many of their friend circled around them, but mostly Orihime. Tatsuki-chan's being the most worried for her clumsy and bubbly friend. It's not that Orihime didn't like or care for her friends it's just that they were the ones that was weighing her down. So she chose to talk less to them about certain things that have happened.

But eventually one of them would want her to explain the sudden appearance or reiatsu. But to distracted by the previous events, Orihime simply tuned out their questions and went to seat her desk to tune everything else out for the rest of the time being until lunch came.

* * *

**And done well people here's the next chapter...**

**please R&R and if anyone has any suggestions or ideas don't hesitate to message me! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**hehehe here the next chapter~! I may update two more since i have school tomorrow and can't really be on a computer all day like I use to.. sooo it may take some time before I updated anymore chapters to this story and my other one.**

**_Disclaimer_****_: _I don't own Bleach or anything about it **

* * *

Chapter 4

Getting her lunch together then heading out with everyone to the roof like always, Orihime couldn't help but sense uneasiness to the air around them as they arrived to their spot. As time passed and things were going on normal as usual, she still couldn't help that something was right about was going on since that discussion she had with the hollows not to long ago. Eye's were no her and it wasn't just one pair it was multiple pair's. Orihime already knew who was watching her at the moment, but the third-party was new to her and she can feel their intense gaze on her.

"Orihime was wrong?" a worried Tatsuki asked.

"Hm?" glancing at he.

"I asked of there was something wrong? Cause you seem to be really quite lately."

All attention was on her now. frantically waving her arms and hands while shaking her head, she gave a convincing but weak response. " N-n-no I'm fine really! I was just thinking about what I was going to make for dinner tonight and if I need to stop at the grocery store on the way home." Laughing nervously, everyone paled some when thing about what she would be cooking. Sighing in relief she calmly gathered her things getting ready to head back since lunch was ending. Then it came again, just as everyone was back inside the school, Orihime reflexively raised up her shield to block the enemies attack the was aimed at her. "Shit" she breathed out.

"INOUE!" she could her the others call back when they felt a sudden change in spiritual pressure. "Stay back! I can handle this!" hollered at them. Surprise took them aback and stunned by her response but watching her they all knew she need help one way or another, but what they didn't know was that by doing what they were about to do, would be their big mistake. Releasing 35% of her spiritual pressure, Orihime was able to bring the enemy to its knees and activated her Shun Shun Rikka creating a dome like before. adding more force then probably necessary, Orihime then lowered her shield staying in a ready stance in case it may suddenly attack. Anticipation was hanging in the air until the debris and dust finally calm down revealing the one who chose to attack in broad daylight.

Shock and surprised consumed everyone in the show of who was attacking her. there stood both Byakuya Kuchiki and Tōshirō Hitsugaya with blades drawn and ready to attack.

"So it's you two" saying with a bored tone. There was movement from behind her signaling that Kurosaki and the rest were moving closer to hear and find an understanding of the situation."What do you think you are doing miss Inoue?" asked Byakuya. Shrugging her shoulders, looking calm as ever "What do you mean?" "You know exactly what I mean Inoue. We've felt you spiritual pressure and know that you left last night and didn't return home until early morning then left again to go to school early then recommend." Giving her a hard and cold stare. "And you see that as a problem?" this time Tōshirō decide to answer. "No the problem was it to where you have been for that length in time. Cause I didn't, since you were at Miss Arisawa place." "So you two tracked me to make sure what I was saying was the truth? That I pretty low, even for you two and is also an invasion of private." Seeing how she had caught them off guard, she inwardly smirked and lowered her dome back into her earring's, turning her back to them. "I will give you guys a warning not to do that again, and in return I will be more truthful as to what I have been doing on my late stay out's." leaving without saying a word, Orihime decide it was about time for her training and to have another discussion to Kisuke about what just happened, and what they should do about the coming storm.

**_(Time skip XD)_**

Once school ended Orihime made her way to Kisuke's shop hoping to have some peace along the way. Unfortuanly like wasn't like that and chose to throw every little thing in her face, so she halted in her tracks hearing the footsteps come to abrupt halt as well. Inhaling deeply then calmly exhaling then turning around she came face to face with Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Ishida, and Sado that were walking behind her.

"Ok please explain to me why you guys are following me all of a sudden?" Giving them a questioning look. Rukia answered since no one wanted to at the moment.

"We're following you cause we're worried about you?" giving a sympathetic look.

"Worried? Why would you guys be worried over me huh?" sounding a bit annoyed.

"Cause we care and you have been off lately Inoue"

"I have? Well people mature and things happen so, it's nothing. I'm fine…I'm ok." They seemed to noticed the slight pause towards the end. This time Kurosaki butted in as usual "Stop lying Inoue, I can tell when something's wrong with you. And everything's not alright like you say it is." "But everything is-" she tried to get got before he cut in again. "No it's not, why are you avoiding the question and saying everything's ok? Cant you tell us what's really going on so we can help?" Orihime was stunned by what he said and taking their word in before giving her answer. Silence flooded for hours to what it felt like, turning around so that they couldn't see her face, she gave them her answer.

"Your right everything is not ok. I've been training day in and day out. Killing hollows, learning new things that I couldn't before…all just to prove myself to everyone. I've abandon my feeling of love for you Kurosaki while keeping up my false facade of happiness and my bubbly personality…" she let go of the breath that she never knew she was holding and continued "…it was holding me back for what I actually could achieve and accomplished on my own. I was a burden and a liability to everyone and everything that we all have faced until now. I was crippling myself for my crush turning into love while being blinded by the fact it was all one-sided, and was never going to come true no matter how much I wanted it to." Her mask began to crack and break letting go crystal cool tears from the corner of her eye's. trying to suppress the violent shuddering that was soon making it's self known to all around. Orihime gasped out the rest to help ease the aching and cracking of her breaking heart.

"I wanted to get stronger. Strong enough to stand by everyone's side in the front lines and not tossed to the side lines in the dark alone again. I do not want anyone's sympathy or piety. I chose to keep my distance from everyone so that no one would have to worry about me or think something was wrong." Orihime suddenly turned to face them with a more confident face even though the tear kept falling. "I chose to do this, cast away what you guys have made me and rebuild myself from the ground up. I do care about you guys and everyone that I cherish, but I to need to do things on my own." With that Orihime flashed step her way to Kisuke's, leaving behind very stunned, guilty, and anger friends behind to think about what just happened.

* * *

**And done.**

**well that's, that for now **


	5. Chapter 5

**(FINALLY! I'm able to update this story and all the others that I wasn't able to do since I had more important things that needed my attention as well. Well I have more new ideas to add. SSSSOOOOORRRRRYYYY! To everyone that was waiting for the next chapter DX! I'll try and do better in this chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Four days has passed since that tense moment between her and her friends. Orihime was not a feeling any better at all since that day when she exploded and relieved all the bottle up emotions that she had been caring around inside of her. Shameful, angry, upset, and all the other unhappy and unpleasant emotions that a person would have been intensified to new heights which were hard to control at the moment. But Orihime was more angry then upset at how she acted towards them and how she let them see what was lying underneath the facade and pretend personality that she tried hard to maintain. While in the training area underneath the shop, lost to her surroundings and the world around her trapped in her own '_**Inner World' **_crashing and yelling could be heard throughout the whole place. If any normal person was around or went the source to find out what was happening they would think that someone was being murder of a huge fight was going on. But these were the cries and yells of a very vexed person at the time being. She wasn't like others and how different their power was to her own. Her's were more lethal, deadly with a hidden strength add to it. Orihime had offensive and defensive attacks better than anyone she knew, but of course with the exception of her teachers that is. Even she realized during her training that, she, herself was amazed at how far she came through the whole or deal with the trauma that came from dealing and surviving all the Arrancars that were there, especially Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

During this all she was unknowingly being watched by her teachers across from where she was demolishing rock after rocks and hills then simi- Mountains that now lay in rubles at her feet with more to come. But soon enough she would get tired and would have to stop for the day since to relax her body and be able to go home sometime soon.

_**"**_Even though we trained her as much as possible and threw her into the most dangerous life and death situations, she still manages to break down and let her emotions through. It amazes me how she have put up with them for this long before finally breaking. Naa don't you agree Kisuke?" the flash goddess averted her eye's towards him giving Mr. Hat and Sandals a questioning glance waiting for her question to be answered."Ah yes i do agree with you there my lovely dark angle. She has improved tremendously though the whole ordeal and I would be lying to say that she wasn't going to creak anytime soon, since the way she curtly asked to use the underground training area." giving a pleasant but secretive smile which Yoruichi knew all to well what it meant since she had been with him for while now, well ever since he was excelled from the Soul Society and she decide to join him and leave as well, and bot was that a disaster paper work wise. "Well i hope that she can pull herself together when the time comes to see her in real battles against enemies that are strong as her or above. But with a clever and smart brain like her, i think she will do fine in the near future" she sighed turning around and decide to take a nap seeing as how the girl will be down there for awhile letting whatever happened today off her chest and aiming it towards the harmless landscape. "Hmm lets hope your sure about that Yoruichi-san!~" Kisuke said in his usual happy-go-lucky fake voice that was overly cherry and bubbly just how Orihime used to be...before the change.

As they both exited the basement ( if I normal person was there that's would they would call it) and headed back in to the shop, Orihime had stopped her little explosive behavior and letting all her frustration go, awhile ago. She was sitting down on the edge of one of the highest cliff's in the place swinging her legs underneath her staring into outer space. She knew that she would have to face them the next day after what just had happened and knew that it was the only way for her and them to get past all this that had created barriers between them. The auburn-orangish haired inhaled deeply then quietly exhaled giving a soft hum towards the end then gently closed her eyes and leaned forward gently floating down back to the lower levels and disconnection her self plugging into the world of her **_'_**_**Inner'.**_

Blessedness of the peace and quite was what greeted her, instead of the world appearing the same way as Kurosaki's which was with skyscrapers being horizontally standing with clouded sky's. Inoue's was more peaceful with an eerie feel to it, beautiful autumn tress and blooming Japaneses sakura trees dressed her skies and the bottom begin stilled water that was frozen like ice but with the slightest touch sends ripples of uncertainly waving around. Looking she noticed begin that has resided in her the day she told Rangiku Matsumoto about her feeling for Kurosaki and her jealously towards Kuchiki-san, ever since then her feeling of hate and all the other negative emotions where beginning to swallow her whole and make her into something that she feared the most close to a hollow. She avoided her friends on trying to figure out how to deal with it, sleeping helped some but then it would always turn into nightmares and keep her up during the night until it was time for her to get ready for school, cleaning was no better since her whole apartment was already well-kept, then she tried finding something to keep her busy but it would always end up in a fetal attempt.

But as times passed by it gradually went away and never showed its ugly face again, well that's what she thought when is suddenly appeared like a ghost haunting someone pulling her into its world while she was in the middle of class. The fruit of her evil feeling where born, but instead of having it be all white like Ichigo's with hollow eyes it was the exact opposite of her bright and happy personality. Midnight black hair flowed down it's back like a black watery abyss that never ended. Pale light crystal like eyes contrasted her own ash-gray sliver ones, which was odd seeing that she almost looked blinked for the expect ion that she can actually see. Her body was the same as her own but was covered in nothing but a ebony black cape like dress that went down to her ankles with white trimming with designs at the bottom.

It was like looking into a mirror with minor differences but still basically the same, it frightened her the first time being pulled out of what she was doing and into her body for what seemed like forever. Being in this placed was nerve-racking since sometimes it would be hard to get out of then getting in. When the first time this happened, it was more on the unwilling side since it came so sudden especially during the time she had class with everyone she knew. They didn't notice that she wasn't there until the teacher called her to answer a question of a problem and she didn't answer right away like she normally did, this had caught the attention of her friends quickly when they saw the look on her face. Eye's dull and lifeless, head hanged slightly low resting on her hand that still had a pencil in it, mouth tightly closed. Orihime looked like she was in a very concentrated state with hints of frustration and annoyance that was rare to see from her personality and what they were so used to seeing. It took half the period trying to bring her back to the world of the living which had left her out of breath panting and sweating like she had just came out of a fight or some really intense training seeing how she not only came back in a state of panic, several small cuts and scratches appeared and quickly disappeared before anyone one of them could question their auburn friend. But unfortunately for her this did not go missed by Sado-kun and Ishida-kun, later they had confronted her about what had just happened to her during class. With them she didn't mind telling them everything since they knew not to worry about her so much since they knew that she was very capable enough to handle things, but things like this she had went to Urahara for guidance.

Orihime was always amazed at the tiny yet enormous world that reside in the somewhat deep depths of her mind. **"Well welcome back my lovely hime~"** the figure clad in black was siting above her on the ground surrounded tress of mixed matched colors causally sipping some sake admiring the scenery. **"I've missed you soooo much hime!~ it's been so boring here since it's just me lounging around and doing nothing~"** the dark hair copy lifted up her head to look down at her counterpart with eye's so bright that they were blinding. "Oh really and why would you miss me hm? I do recall last time i was here you tried your very best to break me and kill me like i was nothing but a wall to control my body" she said folding her arms underneath her abnormally large chest like Rangiku does since it kinda hurt folding them on or above it. **"My~ my~ why the foul mood my dear hime? I was only asking a question, no need to bit my head off if your day is going crappy for you. But by the way i wasn't trying to kill you, i was testing you and your little friaries. They are quite interesting and entertainment when they come around and fly through these woods here." **she chuckled some remembering how she scared the shit out of them on the day she was born from this women's unnoticed feelings and some regrets. Orihime narrowed her eye's to an ice glare that was sent to her copies way on the comment about her Shun Shun Rikka, that made her wearily about them flying around with her on the lose, but she knew that couldn't be helped since they are all apart of her being in the beginning. Being with her counterpart was both relaxing and strange since she haven't been encountering any strong enemies lately, just simple hollows that would show up every now and then.

Sighing she chose to start a small conversation that didn't end with them fighting at the moment. "And here I went out of my way to see you today since you've nagged me 24/7 about not seeing you or coming to talk to you." this had caught the ebony haired attention.

**"Oh really?~"** she nodded.

"But if you don't want to talk at the moment then I guess I'll take my leave then." turning around she begun to walk away only to be stopped by a small hand the same size as her'.

**"Wait, I didn't say that I didn't want to talk. Geez your such a pain"** sh pouted and turned away letting go feeling disgusted.

Rolling her eyes Orihime smiled and laughed enjoying her dark-haired self look disgusted and uncomfortable. "Ok shall we start?" the other gave a nod and looked at her showing that she was listening. "Ok lets begin."

* * *

** And done for now, god that took forever to come up with since i didnt know what to write for a couple of weeks or a month or two, but heres the new chapter lol. **

**plz R&R :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

This was not what she was expecting. Orihime just wanted to clear her mind and let somethings off her chest but instead she was now in a hand-to-hand combat against her counter part that seem at the moment hell-bent on hurting her pretty bad but not enough to kill her in the long run. The mirror image was about to land a bone crushing blow that was easily dodge just in time to give a quick but powerful jab into her stomach.

Orihime couldn't help but laugh inwardly at how this all started by talking about her day then trying to come up with different names for her opposite since she couldn't keep calling her _'counter part' _all the time ( and neither could i since it would get kinda annoying sometime saying that all the time) so she was listing off all the random names to give her like Mindy, Malinda, Twilight, Cari, Yue, Luna and so further since she was mostly black and graish-sliver when it came to her eyes which were still the beautiful pale crystals but before the fight she choose to tie up her hair in a high ponytail that reached the back of her thighs. When Orihime noticed this she was quite perplexed about the rapid growth of her hair and how sometimes it would be the same length as her and others it would be longer. Feeling the contact of the others fist against her's, she couldn't let something so trivial like that distract her from the opponent in front of her.

**"Come on hime get your head outta the clouds and back into this fight or are you just that weak today that you seem to have lost the strength and spirit to fight me? Maybe i should just take-"** a hard round-house had connected to her cheek which resulted in the other flying and crashing into thick and hard oak trees that shattered in half at the sudden impact. **"Damn stupid bitch" **she tumbled a bit getting her self out of the rumble of broken trees and demolished tree barks that layed under and on top of her. The auburn haired princess was beyond anger since the other knew that saying all those things would get her all riled up and angry like a raging tiger that was fighting for its life. "Dont you ever say that again. I will have to kill you if that word every comes out of your mouth again." her eye's as strong a steel and did not waver as she spoke with a cold bitterness that would turn a dessert into the next Antarctica. **"Oh my hime did I struck a nerve? I'm so sorry didn't mean to hurt your feelings cau-" **before she could get the next word out a sudden hard jab to the stomach almost close to cracking her ribs, but still gave eternal bleeding was all she felt before she fall to the ground holding her stomach and coughing up blood gasping for air.

"Blake you should know better than to provoke me this much when you know what I am capable of doing to you. This will be your one and only last warning, next time I wont be so nice and you wont be so lucky even if you are apart of me." towering the other which kinda scared the shit out of her since all she saw was the outlining and glowing orange eye's that seemed a little to similar to hollow eyes. Seeing as 'Blake' understood her, Orihime let out a tiring sigh letting her body relax to the soothing atmosphere around them.

'Hm what should I make for dinner tonight?' the princess wondered crouching down to heal Blake (which is now her name cause i said so) Orihime let out a small but true happy smile towards her and summoned her Sōten Kisshun to heal her cause if she didn't she would be feeling the side effects later when she was at home. "Today was something but I think that it's time that I have to return back so that I can get us home ok?" the other gave a nod then let her eye's slide close for a long and well deserved nap that would restore her energy for the next and hopefully interesting visit.

Seeing the girl fall asleep, Orihime being the kind and loving person she is, carried her by Santen Kesshun cause she really didn't feel like picking her up by hand then brought her to a blooming cherry blossom tree, carefully setting her down under it than deactivating her powers. To say that she didn't get much training would be aggregate of someone to think if they weren't a normal human being."Good night Blake...see you next time" the auburn princess softly said letting her words get lost in the gentle breeze of the calming wind. Feeling her eye's slowly close, Orihime was able to return to her body just in time to see a very panicked, alarmed and surprised Kurosaki standing just a few feet away from her panting heavenly like he just came running from marathon or defeating the Head Captain himself from the Soul Society.

"Inoue!" he yelled as he closed the distance with just mere inches away from each other now. "Inoue what are you doing down here for so long? Everyone's been looking for you for hours. How come you didn't answer your phone or at least been at home?" slight worried and concerned filled his words as he studied her face for any type of reaction that he was ready for. But what he wasn't ready for was a very stock and confused look that covered the once sad and grim expression that he lasted saw.

A million questions ran through their head on what to say or what to do about the other standing in front of them. Orihime was not expecting this and was caught off guard but the sudden barrage of questions that the orange haired teen was asking her._'Oh no! What should i do?! I don't know what to say! I've never tried to talk to him then what is needed and now he came to see if i was ok? I'm guessing or maybe he need's something...they always need something from me and they never give back' _her face became dark behind her bangs that slipped into her face casting a dark shadow.

_'Why do they always want something from me? Dont they get enough of that? Give, give give and take take take, that's all they ever do and I never ask anything in return either. Now the leader of the take gang has come to ask me to do something else for them. This time I'll say no to whatever it is.' _now Orihime wasn't thinking straight and hadn't noticed the intense stare that Kurosaki was giving her.

Kurosaki POV: (at the moment)

_'Why is she making those kinds of face's I haven't even said anything yet about why she wasn't answering my questions. I was only worried about her since she wasn't answering her phone or door when I went to her apartment. Wait. Why did I even go to her apartment in the first place?'_ Ichigo was curious about why did he do that since they weren't even close enough friends like they use to be. Turing his attention back down to look at her, cause he was taller than her but not by much anymore since the last two years, Ichigo started noticing the small yet big changes about the auburn haired girl in front of him. She now had a very noticeable and highly envied hour-glass figure with smooth plump curved high and elegant long legs of a goddess from the waist down, looking back up from the waist up this time she still had a flat stomach like always, her very and would considered heavy chest that was almost the same size a Rangiku Matsumoto not that he had looked or anything. For her she never really payed attention to her looks that much anyways but it really didn't matter to Ichigo cause in is eyes she always looked beautiful, what caught his eye's the most where the color of her eyes since the were such a unique and odd color from his.

_'She looks so cute when she's..WAIT! What the hell am I saying! CUTE?! Really?! Why did i suddenly think that? I've barely knew her since the incident with her brother when we were little and two years ago when we met again but for the same_ reason.' For one reason or another Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her even when she started speaking and trying to get his attention.

Orihime POV:

"Um Kurosaki? Hello Kurosaki? Is anybody there?" Orihime tried getting him out of his thoughts to who know what he was thinking and on to the task at hand, she had been calling out to him for a good five minutes with little results to show. So not feeling like waiting she gently flicked his forehead which in a chain reaction had gotten an surprisingly startled look from him. _'Wow I didn't know that would happened if you did that to some one. Well at least his paying attention to me again and not giving me the stare down like he did earlier.' _she huffed and laughed inwardly _'he probably didn't know that I stopped talking and was watching his facial expressions like he was mine.'_ "Now that I successfully got your attention or should I say mind out of the gutter by the way you were looking at me, I would like for you to focus as to answering my questions on why you are here and what do you need this time since you've obviously didn't go to Kuchiki-san for the help" I said in a bored tone. It's not that I hate the little one, but I am kinda jealous of her since they spend _sssoooooo_ much time together but I know that she is just trying to help him get stronger for the up coming battles in the near future.

Normal POV:

Kurosaki wasnt expecting for her tone to sound like that, he was expecting more of her bubbly and worried voice to come through but it never did. It sounded more like she was annoyed by his presences and twice annoyed talking to him. He knew that he wasn't the most understanding person all the time, but by the way she was looking at him with eye's of several mixed emotions mostly sad ones, he knew that something was bothering her and she just didn't want to share. That's what Inoue does worry about everyone and everything else but keep her problems, emotions, and concerns to herself without letting anyone in are showing them through her unpentrble fortress of a mask that she now wore like a second skin.

"Well are you going to answer my questions Kurosaki?" giving me one last stare before sighing for exshuation.

Feeling her eye's on him, Ichigo gave her a quick answer to notify her that he was listening "Um yea.. I'm listening to you Inoue"

Gray eye's steeled with the corner's of her mouth dropping to a downward U-shape "Oh really then explain to me why you came here while I was in the middle of something" trying to not sound to mean since after all she was the one who exploded on them a few days back.

"Hm? Oh that, I was wondering if you wanted me to take you home since its already dark outside and we can clear the air between us about what had happened recently." Ichigo was trying to bring up the converstation without over steppinghis bounderies and have the girl fell cornered then start to lash out again. To his surprise she nodded her head yes then walked past him to head back to above ground of the shop.

"Are you coming or not Kurosaki?" Orihime glanced back to still see him standing there a bit stunned to her agreement cause they really didn't hang out as much as they did.

"Oh yea I'm coming, got a bit dazed there for a sec" he nervously liked it off._ 'This is going to be a long walk but we all need to find out the truth about what happened to Inoue'_

* * *

**And done**

**So here's the latest chapter, still need to update the other two, so I may not be updating this one anytime soon **

**Please R&R thank you!~ XD **


End file.
